systerskapetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kargan Ganth’ok
~¤''Got no time for your shit¤~'' * Fullständigt namn: Kargan Khadath'non Ganth'ok * Ålder: ?? * Synbar ålder: 35 * Civilstatus: Två män i handen * Talang: Magiker, Prästinna, Besvärjerska * Militärisk Rank: -- * Politisk Rank: Väldigt hög * Titel: Shobheir - (Övermagiker), Maibdir - (Witch elf) Bakgrund * Från en av de framstående och gamla familjerna/släkterna i Yenlu'Sheth. * För nuvarande är enbart Kargan och hennes bror Dorchman de enda som huserar sig där. Okänt hur stor den släkten egentligen är. * Som ung utmärkte sig Kargan som en ren talang, med dessutom en sylvass vilja, fokus och disciplin. Vilket brodern mer arbetat med i det tysta. Men till skillnad från Khadath'non bröderna, är dessa syskon mer lika än olika. * Hon blev fort intagen in i det militäriska, men när hon kom på kant med i princip alla härförare och nära på härskaren själv. Så klev hon åt sidan självmant för att verka i sitt tempel med sin gudom och styr där med en järnhand. Just Nu I Yenlu'Sheth. Utseende * Ansikte: Bär slående skarpa käklinjer, dramatiska drag av markanta ögonbryn, vida ögon som suger en in eller kastar en undan. Inga markeringar som hon visar. Och läpparnas fyllnad går något i arv, men för henne är de väldigt sällan mjuka och har inte bidragit något till en charmant krök. * Hår: Långt, vågigt, korpsvart till nära på blåsvart och något ostyrigt som hon dock oftast håller i schack i uppsättningar och knutar som huvudbonader. * Ögon: '''Mörkblåa och djupa där det skiftar. * '''Längd: ca 200 cm * Kroppsbyggnad: Långsmal, ståtlig med diskreta kurvor. * Klädsel: Bär oftast ute i världen en svart till blå kreation till långklänning med öppen rygg, visst släp och halvlång slits till sidan. Har sitt hår uppsatt och lindat där flera piggar sticker ut för något långt skirare och ljust som vävts samman i tunna, tunna "trådar" nära genomskinligt hänger i tunna skynken ned bakom och längs ryggen och benen. Vapen * Sitt sinne * Sin tunga * Varpen * Okänt antal magiska föremål från världen över. Personlighet * Matriark, hårt kontrollerande över sina makar och barn. Dock också väldigt beskyddande om det skulle behövas. Men låter gärna dem och andra lära sig hårt av sina misstag innan hon kliver in. * Sträng och dominerande, vet redan vad hon vill och lyssnar sällan på andra. Befattning och kunskaper * Högsta prästinna i templet dedikerat för tillbedjan och följe av kaosentiteten Tzeentch. * Lärarinna/professor, lämnat yrket som sådant och tar väldigt sällan lärlingar utan satsar mer på sina egna barns utbildning och träning. Händer också hon tar in från andra sidor av den utbredda familjen och ingifta släkten. * Kunnig i de flesta språk. Mycket god insikt i andra läror och alla instanser i riket som ute i världen. * Läser Varpen med en fruktad lätthet och ingen vet riktigt hur långt hennes syn sträcker sig. Eller hur hennes kontaktnät också ter sig. * Ingen diplomat egentligen men bär en mycket hög status och kan tala för riket. Fakta * Har 3 barn, yngsta sonen med sin Andre make. * Har en hand eller finger med i det mesta som rör sig kring och i riket. Från Härskaren, militären till resterande tempel och handel. * Kallas för "Draken". Citat "Who are you?! You have no right to enter this place! Get out or be destroyed!" "Nothing to worry about dear. Just some irritating apparition. It’s gone now. Go back to your studies, I’ll see to you in just a moment. Mother needs to take care of some shipping business." "Kheitair! Come. Here." Agather: "You're cruel, my dear wife. So very cruel. You'll be my doom." - "I'm counting on it, dear husband." Bekantskaper Familj * Ashathier Elthrak Khadath'non, kär svåger * Agather Khadath'non, Förste make * Dorchman Quanscur Ganth’ok, tvillingbror * Cacheras Orioth, svägerska * Kheitair Khadath'non, äldste son, “faderns problem” och förste arvtagare * Darondh Khadath'non, äldsta dotter, lovande och första arvtagerska Fränder och kollegor * Banoth Kelár, underordnad härförare * Sarathoz Ma’zara, favorit * Khae'arh da Kuroukhar, underordnad kapten * Dervla, lojal * Deken, lovande * Kynah, gammal bekant * Isool * Ataan * Atsar, vandrande problem Category:Karaktärer Category:Moriquende Category:Adel Category:Magiker